(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy car structure, and in particular, a toy car having a circuit testing board containing a various types of electronic components or various types of sensing control sensors.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Taiwanese Patent No. 81211519, entitled xe2x80x9cFully-Auto-drive Toy Carxe2x80x9d, and No. 84213601, entitled xe2x80x9cPhoto-sensing Electrical Toy Carxe2x80x9d disclose complicated toy car structure and can only have a single control mode. Generally, a wireless controller is used to control the forward/backward and direction turning of the toy car as various sensing control elements cannot be mounted to the toy car. Additionally, the circuit and the wires of the toy car are all fixed and cannot be altered. Therefore, other types of sensing control element cannot be added to the toy car and the toy car does not have other way of controlling. In view of the above drawback, based on number of years of design exploitation and research, the inventor has developed a toy car structure, which overcomes all the drawbacks mentioned above.
It is an aspect of the present invention to provide an electronic toy car comprising a circuit test board, a power source device and a toy-car body, wherein the surface of the circuit test board is provided with a plurality of beehive-shape insertion holes, the power source device includes a battery seat with extension cord, and the toy-car body contains motors and driving mechanisms, and the motor is extended with cord, the transmission energy from the driving mechanism drives the wheels of the car body to rotate, characterized in that the battery seat and the motor are provided with a terminal, and the circuit test board and the power source device are mounted on the toy car body and the insertion holes are for the holding of the terminal of the cord of the motors and the power source device, together with electronic components and sensing control element, a control circuit is formed to provide controlling of the toy car to move forward or turning.
An object of the present invention is to provide a toy car structure containing a circuit testing board, which can hold various type of electronic components and various sensing control element such that it provides more fun to the user by allowing the user to change the ways of remote controlling of the toy car.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.